Right and Wrong
by jakelsx
Summary: For ilovetoplaybball fanfic exchange . Sometimes you've just got to know right from wrong


**Right and Wrong**

"Troy Bolton dribbles down the court!" the announcer called. "Twenty seconds left on the clock!"

Troy kept his eyes locked on number 11 who was following his every move. For a second, he lost focus thinking of how big that guy was.

Oh, God, here he comes.

Troy snatched the ball in his hands and faked to Chad. Number 11 fell for it and dove to the left. Troy threw it down the line to Jason.

Jason got up to the three before he was double-teamed. With sudden reflexes, Jason passed it back to Troy, who cut in the key.

No one saw Troy shoot, the ball just landed in the hoop.

A flood of red and white then came rushing inside the court.

"That's it," the announcer proclaimed. "The East High Wildcats have won it two times in a row!"

Yes, the Wildcats had done it again.

In mist of all that celebrating, Sharpay Evans looked down at Gabriella Montez wrapping her small arms around Troy and giving him a peck on the cheek.

She wanted to barf but getting throw-up all over her new shirt was not part of her plans for the day.

Plus, the shirt was sparkly. You can't get barf on a sparkly shirt. The colors would clash.

--

"Dude, you are so right," Troy said.

Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy were walking over to the local pizza shop, celebrating their victory the old fashioned way.

With Ryan and his red hat and Sharpay with her shiny sparkles, they were a hard group to miss.

"When Jason had that fast break?" Chad asked industriously. "Is that when we pulled ahead? It went by so fast."

"Haha, Chad," Taylor said deadpanned. "You were practically keeping the whole game in your head. Who knew your brain could retain an hour and a half worth of information."

"I resent that," Chad said, scratching his head.

Taylor and Chad were bickering with each other as usual. Troy and Gabriella pulled on ahead and talked in hushed tones. Their voices would be almost silent but then one of them would burst into laughter and then it would just go right back to talking intimately.

"Ryan?" Sharpay said with almost an exasperated voice.

"Shar?"

"Do you remember summer?"

"How can I not? It's when I actually got to spend a week not thinking about matching your outfits."

Sharpay scowled despite the fact that Ryan was being sarcastic. "Yes… there was that. But remember the beach trip?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember what I said when all of us were just about to go out?"

He thought for a moment.

"No."

"I said… that I hated Troy. I was almost kidding, you know? But do you think he… you know, takes it seriously?" Ryan picked his words carefully but took a second to reminisce.

--

_She was so weird._

_"Gabriella, take off that top," Taylor persisted. They were all in their bathing suits except for Gabriella who insisted on keeping Troy's sweatshirt on._

_"We're going to the beach," Sharpay added. "As in everybody will be in bathing suits."_

_"I know," Gabriella said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. _

_"Plus, you were a life guard at Lava Springs. You had to wear a swim suit all the time."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I know, but still…" _

_"LADIES!" Chad's voice called from outside the girl's changing room. "IF YOU'RE NOT DONE BY NOW, THEN I'LL COME INSIDE TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY!" _

_Taylor shouted back, "YOU COME IN HERE AND I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR HEAD OFF."_

_A pause._

_"Troy, you go in," Chad whispered not so softly to his partner in crime. Before anyone knew it, Troy Bolton was through the lady's changing room door. Everyone froze._

_"TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella yelped as she pulled the sweatshirt on tighter. Sharpay was almost fighting Gabriella to get the sweater off. _

_"What are you doing, Sharpay?" he asked, referring to her sparkly nails almost digging into Gabriella's skin._

_"Nothing," Sharpay said quickly. She let her arms fall to her sides. "Nothing."_

_He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He looked at Gabriella and smiled. "Come on." He reached for her hand. She gladly took it. "Hey, Sharpay, next time you touch my girl you'll never find sparkles again." Then he walked out the door with Gabriella in hand._

_"I hate you, Bolton."_

_--_

"No," Ryan answered.

"He's avoiding me," Sharpay persisted.

"Well, after that summer, he kind of has a reason to avo-"

"Ryan."

"Sorry."

"I just hope that he forgives me."

--

"Four boxes of pizza," Chad groaned. "Gone." He patted his stomach.

"I've never eaten so much in my life," Gabriella sighed. Troy put an arm around her.

"Hey, Ryan," Troy said. Sharpay looked on with regret. "What's the most pizza you've ever eaten?"

"Believe it or not, guys," he stated. "Eight boxes."

Gabriella nearly choked on air as Taylor let her mouth drop open. "Sharpay helped, though." Sharpay gave a weary smile.

"No way," Chad said. "Hey, Gabs, you think you can out do Sharpay?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "Shar, you should hang out with us more often," she added. "It's fun."

Sharpay almost lost her breath. Troy kept avoiding eye contact with her.

When they were all done, Gabriella went home with Chad and Taylor. Ryan had a song to choreograph which left Sharpay and Troy.

"Troy?" she said. Her voice was strong; her voice was always strong. "You've been avoiding me."

"Look if this is one of your schemes to get me into one of your little shows, then forget it."

"I just want you to know that I regr-"

"You regret it? Yeah, I do too."

"But at least you're happy, right?"

"Of course, I'm with Gabriella." He closed his eyes and savored the thought. "When she looks at me, I feel like a have to be happy, no matter how crappy my day was. Oh, God, and when she kisses me…"

"Okay, let's keep it PG here, alright?"

Then Sharpay realized that after what Troy had said about his girlfriend, she didn't feel the least bit jealous. Maybe it was a test. She had no attachment to Troy Bolton but now she had some sort of sense of right and wrong.

The things that she had said were wrong. The things that she did were wrong. She knew that now.

Now, Troy and Gabriella was a different story.

The things that they did were always right. It just felt so right, so natural. As Troy walked to his car, knowing that Sharpay Evans would no longer stand as a foe, he felt at peace. He would go home, know that the next day, he would hear Gabriella's voice and see Gabriella's beauty.

There was a fine line between right and wrong. It has been blurred many times by many people. Sharpay knew that line and touched it way too often while Troy and Gabriella stayed on the safe side. The line looked so harmless before but now it was a flaming streak of color across everyone's minds.

Now, right and wrong decisions would count.

* * *

**AN/ Plotless and boring, I know. I'm sorry ilovetoplaybball. This is the crappiest of the crappiest. I tried to incorporate the beach and basketball as well as I could. Sharpay's personality I had trouble with. I didn't know how to make her completely evil and such so she's more of a flow-y character. Gah, I hate this; I'm so sorry, again.**

**If you go to my profile, I write better angst/ tragedy romance troyella stuff. sorry again**


End file.
